The battles to get to you
by TwilightSagamaniac
Summary: Nero's thinking how to get Kyrie back while he faces Dante and Sanctus.


**Hello there. After my other story **_**Invitation **_** got some good reviews from those of you who like Nero and Kyrie, I've decided to write another story about those two.**

**I just want to thank an anonymous reader, who reviewed my other story, because his\hers nice comment made me realise that even though there aren't many readers who love Kyrie and Nero's story, there are still the ones that do love them.**

**This is a scene in the game after Kyrie's taken. It takes place before and after Nero's battle with Dante for the sword.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**NERO**

Nero was on his way to.... wherever it was that he had to go. The names of the places didn't matter, all that mattered to him was finding Kyrie and returning her safe back home. Thinking on impulse he actually thought of taking her to his own small house now that Kyrie's brother Credo, was corrupted, surely Nero thought that he would be a better alternative and a protector.

The thought quickly escaped his mind when the flashback of Kyrie being taken, created such venomous emotions to him that for a second he felt so overwelmed by his own hate towards his Holiness. '_His Holiness' _ Nero thought bitterly while he started walking once more.

The action to save Kyrie was a priority but he also knew that he would be enjoying the death of HIs Holiness more than any death he had caused over the years. The hate he felt towards him was almost as intense as was the love he had for Kyrie. Those two things were the only things that guided him right now and he wouldn't let himself be distracted by anything else.

As Nero walks into the room in headquarters where SANCTUS lay after his death, he sees DANTE. All his previous thoughts about Focusing only on Kyrie's rescue and Sanctus's death, flew out the window. He only hoped that Dante didn't want to fight.

"_What took you so long?" _Dante asked mockingly. Nero didn't try to hide his angry emotions that were consuming him, trying to find an escape. _"You... What are you doing here? Forget it, I don't have time for this." _he stated quickly but his inside his head a battle of two sides was taking place.

One side tald him to leave tha banter and the fight for later, but the other side was controlled by his hatred and his anger that allways got the best of him.

"_And neither do I." _Dante replied making Nero snap out of his thoughts again.

_'Well if he doesn't want a fight I've better keep on walking' _ said Nero to himself. As he started walking again, Dante puts a hand on NERO's shoulder to stop him walking away, but NERO turns and takes a jab at him, which DANTE easily dodges. He grabs the younger man's arm before adding "_So I'll cut to the chase."_

He threw NERO by the arm into the wall and Nero was losing all his self controll. "_I'm here for the sword." _continued Dante.

"_Your point being?" _asked Nero as if he didn't intent on giving it to him. Dante procceded to inform Nero about the sword but he had little interest in that,. "_It was originally my brother's... Return it to me and I'll let you go, kid." _Dante said but that was all that Nero needed to snap.

"_Kid? Well... If that's how you see me I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass."_ Nero assured him. NERO slashes his sword at DANTE, who jumps, and the slash breaks a large pillar. DANTE lands stylishly on another pillar and looks down. "_Ah, helpful hint, take a tip from your elders..."_

Nero had enough and started fighting. The battle was inense as were Nero's feeling that guided him but his focus was not entiremy on the enjoyment of the battle, in fact he didn't enjoy it at all, only thinking of Kyrie.

His lack od devotion went against him and quickly withoput even realising it, he landed on the floor beneath Dante's blade. Now, Dante could be a real pain in the assbut he was sometimes perseptive. "_You cooled off yet, kid? What's the matter? Why the glare?" _he asked him panting loudly.

Nero tried to relax a bit but this definitely wasn't his day. "_You look as if you've just been playing me from the beginning."_ he accused Dante. Dante stepped away.

"_That sword... was used to separate our world from the demons. I can'thave something of that kinda power floating around now can I? It's got to stay in the family._" he pressed.

_"I need this..." _Nero said desperately letting his guard down, finally showing his weakness and remembering Kyrie. Strangely enough, Dante didn't mock him but seemed to finally understand that this time Nero needed the sword not out of selfishness but out of pure need to save something he loved. He also had a pretty good idea who that someone was...

_"Then keep it" _ he said finally but Nero didn't appear to believe him. Dante decided to ignore that fact, "_Now that you're calm and cool... Get going." N_ero suddenly felt sure about himself and gripped the sword a little tighter almost admiring it and walked away.

_"Hey! What's your name? _Dante asked from behind. "_Nero. You're Dante, right? Not a bad name..."_ commented Nero and walked out of the room heading for the rescue.

"_Neither is yours."_ stated Dante approvingly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nero walked outside exhaling fresh air, before having it knocked right out of his lungs. Right in front of him there was a huge statue of a humanoid creature. "_What the..." _he trailed off. On top of it all, Sanctus appeared right on the statue's head. Nero raised his gun.

_"__Is it not beautiful?__" _ Sanctus asked. Nero didn't seem impressed at all. "_I think we've got a difference of opinion on that one.". _Sanctus looked sad by his words_. "How unfortunate."_

He lifts his arms and the gem on the creature's head glows. Kyrie is then seen emerging from the gem, her head bowed. Nero felt that he could hope again and his anger slowly faded. _"Kyrie!" _he called. At that Kyrie lifted her head and he lowered his gun.

_"Is it not your wish to become one with her? Within the Savior your mortal bodies with combine, melting into one to manifest and create his core! A thing of utter and pure beauty." _Sanctus tried to corrupt him using Kyrie a fact so obvious that made Nero hate him even more if possible.

_"Go blow yourself." _His voice didn't contain even half the hatred he trully felt for _His Holiness._

Nero lowered his gun once more talking to Kyrie. It felt like forever since they last spoke and he wanted so desperately to hear her voice again. "_I'm here to save you... Please trust me." _he pleaded. Nowadays he didn't care if everyone knew about his romantic feelings towards her, nothing was important if she was dead...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey, I hope you liked it, I certainly did. Don't forget about my poll for the best DEVIL MAY CRY COUPLE, the poll will be open until monday and you can choose 2 of your favourite couples!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
